Le câlin d'un Panda
by Nanishimie
Summary: Maitre Panda se promène tranquillement dans la maison des Sommet, quand il entends des cris de rage venant de la chambre de Mathieu. Il ouvre la porte et... Lisez la suite si vous voulez savoir (je suis la méchanceté ! Mouahaha ! Bref...) ! Yaoi, Maitre Panda x Mathieu (je sais pas si ça a déjà été fait...), c'est de la guimauve ! Mais rating M parce que j'ai ajouté un lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde ! me revoilà avec un yaoi, remplit de guimauve, mais en rating T pour une réplique du Patron... bah ouai... le Patron quoi... bref, cet OS est un Mathieu x Maitre Panda, écrit vers 1h du matin (osef) et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maître panda était dans sa grotte, mordillant un crayon, penché sur une feuille vierge. Il soupira. Il était en train, ou plutôt essayait d'écrire les paroles de l'instant panda du prochain SLG, mais il avait un gros blanc. Avec un grognement, le jeune homme en kigurumi de panda repoussa sa feuille et se leva, se disant que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien d'écrire aujourd'hui et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller grignoter un peu de bambou dans la cuisine.  
Il monta les escalier et passa devant les chambres de ses amis et collègues, qui faisaient leurs trucs chacun de leurs côté. Des explosions et de la fumée du côté du labo du Prof, des discussion insupportables par téléphone chez la Fille, des bruits étranges dont le panda ne voulait pas connaître l'origine depuis la chambre du Patron et des bruits de game boy chez le Geek. Comme il n'entendit rien en passant devant la chambre du Hippie, il se dit que celui ci devait être en train de parler à des licornes roses imaginaires sur le canapé du salon.  
Soudain, quand il passa devant la chambre de Mathieu, il entendit un cri de rage. Curieux, le chanteur colla son oreille à la porte et écouta :  
-Putain d'ordi de merde ! L'épisode doit sortir dans trois jours et toi tu plantes en plein milieu du montage ! Connard !  
Puis le silence. Maintenant inquiet, le panda entra dans la pièce et vit le schizophrène assis devant son ordinateur, la tête dans les bras. Il était secoué par des pleurs surement dus au stress de ces derniers jours.  
-Mathieu... ça va ?  
Ledit Mathieu se retourna, et dans un élan de colère gratuite, il lança injustement à la figure de Maître Panda :  
-Dégage ! C'est pas ton problème ! Lâche moi un peu et retourne bouffer du bambou !  
-Comme tu voudras, répondit le chanteur d'un ton froid, vexé et avec... une pointe de tristesse ?  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il tourna la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand il sentit la main de Mathieu se poser sur son épaule.  
-Excuse moi. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais crevé et... l'ordi qui plante, c'était un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase...  
Maitre Panda se retourna et lui sourit.  
-T'inquiète, ça va !  
Il rouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand il sentit Mathieu attraper la manche de son kigurumi la tête baissé.  
-Tu peux rester un peu s'te plaît ? J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de compagnie autre que celle d'un drogué, d'un dangereux violeur, d'un gamin, d'une gamine chiante ou d'un scientifique taré...  
Le jeune chanteur lui re-fit son adorable sourire et lui répondit :  
-Bien sûr !  
Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Mathieu, côte à côte et restèrent dans un silence confortable. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Mathieu, épuisé, s'endormit sur l'épaule de Maître Panda, qui fut un peu surpris mais posa finalement sa tête contre celle du youtubeur.  
_C'est bizarre... je me sens super bien comme ça... j'aime bien cette situation... c'est surement parce que c'est calme et que j'aime bien Mathieu... peut être même plus que bien..._  
Il repensa à la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti quand Mathieu lui avait crié dessus. Et à toutes les fois où il avait rougi quand Mathieu lui avait fait un compliment. Où la détente qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui. Oui, c'était sûrement ça... l'amour...  
Il rougit et sourit bêtement à cette pensé, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre.  
_Idiot ! T'es un panda, il s'en fout des pandas Mathieu ! Et je suis un mec ! Quoi que... je connais pas vraiment son orientation sexuelle..._  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Mathieu se réveilla, un peu dans les vapes.  
-Je suis où là ?  
-Dans ta chambre. Tu t'es endormi.  
-Ah oui... je peux te dire un truc ? C'est plutôt étrange et ça va peut-être t'embêter mais...  
-Oui ?  
-Tu peux m'embrasser ?  
-Que... quoi ?  
-T'as très bien compris.  
-Euh...  
-S'il te plaît... je... enfin... c'est...  
Maitre Panda tenta de cacher ses joues rouges sous sa capuche, en baissant la tête, mais répondit quand même :  
-Ok.  
Il releva la tête et se pencha vers Mathieu, qui ferma les yeux, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Mathieu étaient tellement douces... Le baiser fut court et très doux, très léger, un peu comme le battement des ailes d'un papillon...  
-Merci...  
-... Euh... déjà... c'était... comment ? Et ensuite, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-C'était génial, et pour savoir si j'aurai envie de recommencer.  
-Pardon ?  
-J'étais pas sûr de ce que je ressentais pour toi.  
-Et...  
-Je t'aime.  
Il annonça ça, comme ça, l'air parfaitement sérieux, mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le panda ressentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps.  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
Le sourire du jeune schizophrène s'agrandit et il scella leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ce fut encore mieux que la première fois. Le début fut aussi doux que le premier, mais Mathieu passa ses bras autour du cou de Maître Panda, qui ferma les siens autour de sa taille, pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Mué par une même pensée, ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer, se toucher, se caresser... Ils étaient dans leur monde et n'avaient pas remarqué que quatre petites têtes regardaient par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-Oh... ils sont trop mignons... Chuchota une fille blonde à la forte poitrine.  
-Je crois que je vais retourner jouer à mes jeux vidéo, c'est pas sympa d'espionner les gens dans des moments aussi intimes ! Dit le Geek sur le même ton, en retournant dans sa chambre.  
-Je retourne aussi dans la chambre sinon je risque de repeindre le mur en blanc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ajouta l'homme en noir en disparaissant dans l'obscurité du couloir.  
-Moi je retourne fumer en bas gros !  
-Bande de lâcheurs... oups ! J'avais oublié que ma copine devait me rappeler ! J'y retourne aussi du coup ! Et elle ferma délicatement la porte en retournant dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, bien que ce soit inutile vu que les deux amoureux n'avaient rien remarqué.

* * *

Voilà ^^ ! En espérant que ça vous a plus et si c'est le cas, puis-je espérer une petite review (s'vous plais *yeux du chat potté*) ? Et si il y en a quelques une qui aimerai un petit lemon (qui serai la suie de cet OS) je bougerai un peu mes fesses pour l'écrire ! Bisou à vous, fans d'SLG et amies fangirls !


	2. chapitre 2

Bonjours à toutes ! Voici la suite de mon OS (qui n'en ai plus un) "le câlin d'un Panda" ! J'avais dit que je le ferai peut être, et voilà ! J'espère que ce lemon ne gâchera pas trop le côté guimauve que j'avais mit dans le premier chapitre ! Ah oui, une dernière chose, ma bêta lectrice est en vacance et n'a pas internet, donc j'ai surement fait des fautes ! Soyez indulgentes, s'il vous plais. Aller, bonne lecture !

* * *

La Fille ferma doucement la porte avec un regard en coin pour les 2 amants, qui étaient trop enivrés par la présence de l'autre pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Petit à petit, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus sauvage. Leurs ballet buccal dura de longues minutes pendant lesquels le chanteur bascula sur le dos et Mathieu le suivit en se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, genoux et avants-bras sur le matelas, encadrant le corps du panda. Ils finirent par écarter leurs visages à contre coeur pour reprendre leurs souffle. Le panda, qui commençais à avoir vraiment trop chaud avec son kigurumi, en défit le 1e boutons, mais avant qu'il ai pus atteindre le 2e, Mathieu mit une main sur les siennes.  
- Attends... je vais le faire...  
- Ok...  
La main douce du youtubeur défit les boutons de son costume jusqu'à la ceinture, en caressant et en donnant quelques coups de langues à son torse au passage. Il le regarda pour voir si il avait son accord pour continuer et le chanteur hocha la tête, légèrement haletant. Mathieu lui retira alors entièrement son «pelage» et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait vraiment RIEN à part son kigurumi...  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça... répondit Maitre Panda au regard intrigué de Mathieu. Et t'es un peu en retard par rapport à moi là...  
- Pas de ma faute si je suis assez civilisé pour porter plus d'un vêtement...  
Le panda enleva le T-shirt de son amant, qui en profita pour enlever son pantalon (qui le gênait de plus en plus...). Une fois en sous vêtement, il regarda le mangeur de bambou dans les yeux. Celui ci paraissait gêné, mais pas par rapport à leurs tenus...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est juste que... ça te dérange pas de faire ÇA avec toi même ?  
- ... Non. Parce que tu n'es pas moi, tu est toi, Maitre Panda. Et qu'est ce que je m'en fout du physique là...  
- Merci, répondit ledit panda, heureux.  
Mathieu enfouit alors sa tête dans le cou de Maitre Panda en le frôlant de ses lèvres... avant de le mordiller et de laisser un petit suçon sur sa peau pale. Le panda gémit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Mathieu, qui ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit doucement le long de son torse, passant sa langue humide sur la peau de son amant.  
_Attends... mais je suis complètement soumit là ! Je suis pas une fille, et c'est moi le plus animal ici !_ (ce qu'il pense n'a pas de sens mais il s'en fout).  
Il pris les épaules de Mathieu et le poussa à côté de lui de manière à se qu'il soit sur le dos, puis il s'assit à califourchon sur ses anches avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ah... je vois que monsieur en à marre d'être dominé. Lui dit Mathieu d'un air provocateur.  
- T'inquiète, ça risque pas d'être ton cas. Répondit Maitre Panda avant de reprendre sur son ami ce que celui ci avait arrêté sur lui.  
Il faut dire qu'avec son instinct animal, il était très doué et avait de bons coups de langue... Il descendit jusqu'au caleçon du youtubeur, qui écarta légèrement les jambes, et le lui retira lentement avec les dents. Attendez, les dents ? Ok, c'était juste pour être sûr... Il retira donc le dernier vêtement de Mathieu avec les DENTS et regarda son membre dressé, comme le siens, avec un regard avide.  
_Euh... le Patron l'a un peu influencé non ?_ Pensa Mathieu, qui ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça finalement.  
Maitre Panda commença alors à lécher le bout de l'intimité de Mathieu, d'abord timidement, puis plus franchement. Mathieu gémissait de plaisir, les mains accrochées aux draps. Le panda fit passer sa langue sur tout le membre de son amant, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer de doux et lents vas et viens. Il était vraiment doué, et à cette vitesse qui ne cessait d'augmenter...  
- Je... je vais... Dit difficilement Mathieu entre deux gémissements.  
Le jeune chanteur de l'écouta pas et continua, jusqu'au moment où Mathieu finis par lâcher et se déverser dans sa bouche. Le chanteur avala et lécha une dernière fois l'intimité du jeune homme aux cheveux châtain avant de se mettre à sa auteur et de s'allonger à côté de lui.  
- Désolé... s'excusa piteusement Mathieu, les joues un peu rouges.  
- Pourquoi ? Ah, pour ça, t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit Maitre Panda en souriant.  
- Câlin ?  
- Câlin.  
Et il le pris dans ses bras. Même sans son kigurumi, il était tout doux et tout mignon. Mathieu sa blotti contre lui en respirant son odeur de bambou.  
- Dit...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu me refera des câlins comme celui là ?  
- Avec plaisir... Répondit Maitre Panda à Mathieu avec un clin d'oeil lui montrant qu'il avait bien comprit le sous entendu. Et la prochaine fois, t'aura droit à un câlin un peu plus... approfondit...  
- Alors vive les câlins !

* * *

Voilà voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus ! Et si c'est le cas, review ?_ Bye !_


End file.
